1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device displays an image, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has particularly generated interest for use in commercializing a variety of products.
An OLED display has a self-emission characteristic by which, differently from a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display does not need an additional light source such as a backlight. Therefore, the thickness and weight of an OLED display are comparatively reduced. Also, OLED displays have high-quality characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speeds, and so on.
A panel of the OLED display includes a plurality of pixels which are arranged in an N×M matrix, and a data signal Dm, a scan signal Sn, and a power supply voltage ELVDD are selectively applied to each of the pixels in the matrix. The power supply voltage ELVDD may be commonly supplied to all pixel circuits. Unfortunately, wires for respectively supplying the power supply voltage ELVDD to the pixels have parasitic resistance components. If the power supply voltage ELVDD is supplied through the wires, a voltage drop occurs due to the parasitic resistance components.